


Maelona

by Spooky8pack



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky8pack/pseuds/Spooky8pack
Summary: "Gazing out over the hoveled masses grieved her. To see her people go from nearly half a billion strong to no more than ten thousand hiding in the dust and dirt sickened her. Starving and fighting for food, forced into the caves in mountains to await their deaths swift arrival. Their ruler, powerless. "





	1. My Lady I Beg To Fucking Differ

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP yall.  
> This one is gonna be pretty great I can tell.  
> The rating may change to Mature and the archive warnings may change to include violence just a warning.

Gazing out over the hoveled masses grieved her. To see her people go from nearly half a billion strong to no more than ten thousand hiding in the dust and dirt sickened her. Starving and fighting for food, forced into the caves in mountains to await their deaths swift arrival. Their ruler, powerless.  
Across the hollowed mountain, the platoons drilled as if war were coming tomorrow. They were safe for a time, but the general did not treat them as such. Running what little was left of the army until they were near to death.  
Her barking was not of malice, the princess was aware the general loved her soldiers like her own children. It was of love, however she was not sure the message was communicating well.  
The general was a tall woman, of 6 feet. Long red hair pulled back into a tight bun. A lanky and awkward body with surprising strength and dexterity. Constantly dressed in some form of armor, the princess suspected a form of security blanket. She felt safe encased in durable materials.  
They ran rifle drills, a smaller soldier, a boy of no older than 19 dropped his rifle. He flinched as the fiery haired general barked at him. The princess watched as the general realized her error, composing herself and showing the boy how to properly handle his rifle.  
The princess continued to watch from a distance, drill after drill. She decided it was time to step in. She came up behind the general and had to stand on her tiptoes to touch her shoulder, “Adeen, darling, I believe they are due for a break.”  
“Of course, my lady.”  
Adeen barked an order to “get some water” and “hit the showers, you stink”  
“You run them too harshly, war is not on the horizon. We are safe here.”  
“For how long? How long until they find us? The day they do, I want them to be prepared.”  
“My liege, I can guarantee you, the sun will cease to rise and the oceans will dry before they discover us.”  
“My lady, I beg to fucking differ.”


	2. Help Me Find A Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My lady, we have a problem.”   
> “Yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im probably going to post a lot of chapters in rapid succession here. Hope yall dont mind

Due to keeping ten thousand people in a cave, the sound was sometimes unbearable. The echo traveled even despite all the bodies and structures to absorb sound. Especially in the higher portions, where the princess spent the majority of her time. The cave was a repurposed dragons lair, long abandoned by its previous master. The upper chambers were typically meant for storing treasure, and what the princess converted into living quarters as the many chambers and hallways made it easy to turn them into rooms.   
The princesses room was the largest, with a balcony overlooking the main chamber of the lair which was converted into a town square-esque structure. With markets and shops and entertainment. The chambers for dragon young were turned into storage, food, weapons, medical supplies. They had it made and it was very unlikely they would be found. Traveling into dragons lairs, even abandoned ones was an enormous risk. However, it was one the princess was prepared to take. Being killed by a dragon was favorable to what awaited her and her people.   
A lieutenant entered her room, a small girl with curly blonde hair and a freckled face.   
“My lady, we have a problem.”   
“Yes?”   
“The gardens, near the peak of the mountain. Have been ransacked.”   
“Is there a thief in our midst?”   
“Anyone who has been in the greenhouse area in the past week, is being questioned.”   
“Keep the greenhouses locked off from all but the most intimately trusted personnel, use the emergency food stores to cover the loss.”   
“My lady, I regret to inform you that the emergency stores are running low.”   
“Send out scavenger vehicles. There is an abandoned town around 10 miles north. Ran out at the last dragon attack.”   
“Right away, my lady.”   
“Wait, inform General Adeen. She will know which platoon to send scavenging. And send her to my quarters when she is available”   
“Yes, my lady.”   
The lieutenant bowed, and swiftly exited the princesses quarters.   
She collapsed onto the chair behind her desk, head in her hands and she sobbed. She knew her people were starving. She saw the desperation for food and did everything she could. Now there were thieves.   
A soft knock came at her door,   
“My lady?”   
She tried to return the call but all that left was a sob. The door opened, Adeen rushed in.   
“My lady!?”   
“Please, Adeen drop the formality.” She could barely speak between sobs.   
“Yes, Helena. What's wrong?”   
Adeen seemed to hesitate using her princesses real name.   
“I'm sure you know of the latest incident…” Maelona took a moment to compose herself, wiping her tears with a tissue.   
“Yes, the greenhouses. Ransacked.”   
“My people are starving to such an extent they are forced to rob! To steal! I have failed them and I have failed my mother.”   
“My la- Helena. You are doing all you can. It is hard to grow food in a mountain.”   
“I could be doing more…if my people are driven to crime from desperation…” Maelona fell into Adeens arms, Adeen stiffening at the contact.   
“What kind of a ruler am I, and how am I to carry on my mother's legacy?”   
“Lady Eirwin was an amazing ruler, and her people were at one point starving and suffering with her. Just as yours are now.”   
Adeen turned Helena's face to look her in the eyes and gently wiped her tears.   
“You must stand beside them, be their inspiration. Think what would Lady Concordia do?”   
Maelona sobbed for a while longer ,in Adeens arms, before composing herself.   
“I need to address them. Help me find a dress.”


	3. Yes, My Lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeen could not stop staring as Maelona fussed with her curls.   
> “I understand I am beautiful, my liege, but staring is uncalled for.”   
> “I…apologize, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay

“I wasn't able to save my entire wardrobe when we were forced out.”   
“You sure saved a lot of it.”   
Maelona threw yet another dress over the changing screen,   
“Put this one back please, and fetch me the blue one.”   
Adeen did as was asked, passing Maelona her dress.   
After some time Maelona emerged.   
“How do I look?”   
Adeen was stunned. Maelona, a short but broad and large girl was dressed in a baby blue gown that complimented her medium brown skin. Adeen cleared her throat,   
“Wonderful, my- Maelona.”   
Maelona hiked up her gown and made her way to the vanity a the far end of her room. Her hair was in tight curls, slightly nappy from crying and changing dresses.   
She combed down the nappiness as much as she could, and pulling back the curls into a loose bun.   
“Good enough.”   
“You look radiant, Maelona.”   
“Thank you, Adeen.”   
Adeen could not stop staring as Maelona fussed with her curls.   
“I understand I am beautiful, my liege, but staring is uncalled for.”   
“I…apologize, my lady.”   
“It's perfectly fine, my liege.”   
Maelona gave a short giggle.   
“You are dismissed.”   
“Yes, my lady.”


	4. I Don't Believe It Will Happen To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But do you believe I am ready? Adeen, I am only twenty four.”  
> “My ancestor, my namesake, founded the country we fight to preserve at age twenty one, she became Arch Mage at thirty. Queen at thirty three. You are ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a vague idea of where to take this but I'm just kinda expositioning at this point I swear it will get more interesting soon

Maelona stepped out onto the balcony, Adeen in formal armor a step behind her and to her right. The people were gathered on the streets below. They were lucky enough to have a scavenged speaker system that Maelona used for announcements. She spoke into the microphone.   
“My people of, former, Adonia. We have recently been informed of a thief in our midst. We wish to apologize, that we have failed our people to such an extent that they are forced to steal for survival. We have made arrangements for scavenging troops to the nearest abandoned settlement. Until further notice the greenhouses will be authorized personnel only. We apologize greatly, and will do everything in our power to make things better.”   
Maelona saluted the crowd, her people saluting back. She gave a bow and exited the balcony, the masses swarming back to their business. Adeen followed swiftly behind her princess.   
“Unzip me please.”   
Adeen did as told, and swiftly worked the zipper on the back of Maelonas gown.   
“Thank you.”   
She stepped behind the changing screen and later emerged in simple robes.   
“You could have left you know.”   
“I enjoy your presence, my lady.”   
“Wonderful to hear, my liege.”   
“You addressed them well, your speech would make Lady Concordia proud.”   
“That is my goal. Despite never being inaugurated I must live up to the role of a Queen, absent of the title.”   
“We could hold a ceremony, the majority of parliament perished. However, I know the people will stand behind you and they are what truly matters.”   
“Is this really the time or place to hold an inauguration? I would much rather be inaugurated in sunlight…”   
“With all due respect, to continue to lead as Acting Queen, when you have every right to take the title and the throne is ridiculous.”   
“But do you believe I am ready? Adeen, I am only twenty four.”   
“My ancestor, my namesake, founded the country we fight to preserve at age twenty one, she became Arch Mage at thirty. Queen at thirty three. You are ready.”   
“Adeen, do you even remember what happened to her?”   
“I am well aware of my family history, and I am well aware of the history being repeated today. The Adonian people being slaughtered and hunted just as it was thousands of years ago. I don't believe it will happen to you.”


	5. My Lady, With All Due Respect, That's Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lieutenant, you said ransacked not entirely destroyed.”   
> “I didn't wish to panic you, my lady.”   
> “This looks more like the work of an animal than a human…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONFLICT CONFLICT CONFLICT

Maelona walked briskly along the upper levels of the lair. Typically consisting of tunnels for ventilation, the pathways were quite small. At the peak of the mountain the ventilation tunnels had worn down the rock to let in sunlight, this is where the greenhouses had been constructed. Crude glass structures with shotty electric lights to assist in lighting the plants. The soil was watered with an aqueduct drawing directly from the mountain spring. A cushy setup, considering the circumstances.   
However, what Maelona saw shocked her. Upturned soil, scattered scraps of vegetables and fruits, trees with branches and limbs torn off, grain sacks ripped open and emptied, farming equipment damaged and overturned. Maelona turned to address the blonde Lieutenant   
“Lieutenant, you said ransacked not entirely destroyed.”   
“I didn't wish to panic you, my lady.”   
“This looks more like the work of an animal than a human…” Maelona examined the damaged farming equipment, a large gash was cut into the side of a mechanical plow.   
“My lady, there is word of a dragon as the suspect.”   
“How would a dragon get in here unnoticed?”   
“A smaller one perhaps, a serpent or a youngling.” Another lieutenant piped in, a tall one with dark hair.  
“Yes, a youngling could make it's way through the cracks and ventilation shafts.” Said the blonde.   
“But why would a dragon be here? Especially one young enough to fit through the cracks. This nest has been abandoned for years.” Maelona questioned  
“Looking for food, it smelled the crops and broke in.” A farmer added in.   
“If it's sole motivation was food, why destroy the equipment?” The blonde set to work repairing farm equipment.   
“Panic? Was it being chased or attacked?” The dark haired lieutenant chucked empty grain sacks onto a pile  
“The alarms may have set off and startled it.” The farmer added.   
“I do remember a raise in the alarms, they went off and when I arrived everything was destroyed.” The blonde said.   
“Once everything is repaired keep guards stationed here 24/7. Do not allow anyone who is not authorized inside and keep close watch of the ventilation shafts and cracks.” Maelona commanded.   
“Yes, my lady.” The others said in unison as they bowed to Maelona.   
Maelona exited the greenhouses, examining the ventilation and walkways along the way, nothing out of the ordinary.   
“My lady, a moment?” Adeens voice, from down the hall.  
“Walk with me, my liege.”   
“I heard rumors, a dragon attack.”   
“We believe they are correct.”   
“My lady, are you certain?”   
“A small one, but a dragon nonetheless.”   
“Maelona, if we were attacked by a dragon that means this nest is not going to be abandoned for long. We need to evacuate.”   
“We will not be evacuating.”   
“My lady, with all due respect, that is dumb.”


	6. It Was Not Just Looking For Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Save your voice, my soldier. Your health is more valuable than your testimony.” Maelona ripped the tulle trim off her nightgown and fashioned gauze out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving this story line

Maelona jolted from her bed, the alarms were going off again. Her bare feet were cold on the rock floor of the cave as she went to wake Adeen, she was already awake hair down and frizzed. They nodded in understanding and made their way to the greenhouses. People stuck their heads out of their doors to investigate the noises.   
When the pair arrived at the greenhouses they saw a horror scene. The stationed guards, slaughtered. Only one was alive, groaning in the corner of the room. He clutched his chest, covered in a mixture of his own blood and others.   
He coughed as he spoke, “My lady, we were attacked….a serpent…it came through the cracks…”   
“Save your voice, my soldier. Your health is more valuable than your testimony.” Maelona ripped the tulle trim off her nightgown and fashioned gauze out of it. “My liege, please call the doctors immediately tell them we have one wounded, four dead for sickbay.”   
Adeen nodded and went about her duty.   
Maelona continued to treat the soldier as best she could with makeshift bandages and applying a cool cloth to his forehead. Her pristine white nightgown was covered in blood and had chunks ripped from it.   
“Thank you, My Lady.”   
“No need, it is our duty.”   
“The serpent seemed malicious, it was not just looking for food.”   
“Was it young?”   
“Very.”   
“We thank you for the testimony, soldier. We will make sure to commend you for your bravery.”


	7. I Am Always Your Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Adeen.”   
> “I am always your confidant.”   
> “If nothing else is true, that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm developing the relationship between these two right, I really want some slow burn shit going on but I'm impatient and hate slow burn so let's see how that turns out

Adeen ran the soldiers ragged. Combat drills, from sunup to sundown. Maelona rushed into the barracks, drawing strange looks from the soldiers on break there. She made her way to Adeens office.   
“My liege, a word?”   
“I have time, the troops are on break. What do you need?”   
“You were right.”   
“About what?”   
“About the danger. I should have listened before those soldiers died, and Cadet Pruitt is still in sickbay with injuries.”   
“Maelona, you cannot beat yourself up over every mistake you made. You were hesitant to relocate your people on a whim and that is h  
reasonable. You were using your best judgement at the time.”   
Maelona felt tears well in her eyes. She quickly suppressed them.   
“Thank you, Adeen.”   
“I am always your confidant.”   
“If nothing else is true, that is.”   
Adeen was silent, attempting to look busy with paperwork.   
“I hope you know, if anything at all ever troubles you. You may come to me with the issue. I am a busy woman, but not too busy for my closest officer.”   
“I will keep that in mind, my lady.”   
“Don't attempt to dissolve a genuinely sentimental moment with formalities, Adeen.”   
“Your wish, is my command. Maelona.”   
A knock came at the door  
“General, there's a problem in the mess hall.”   
“Duty calls, my lady.”


	8. Just Because It Is Lost To Mortals Does Not Mean It Is Lost To Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Colonel, report.”   
> At the far end of the table, The Colonel, a woman with tanned skin and frizzy red hair read from her report.   
> “We have scavenged the abandoned village to the North, very little was found. Mostly canned food and jarred preservatives. However, the local hospital was left surprisingly untouched. We were unable to bring back all the medical supplies, but most was brought back. I ordered another platoon to go out today and take the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter new chapter new chapter

Maelona entered the conference room, for what was left of parliament and the Queens inner circle. It was a fairly large storage room in the dragon's lair, with a large rock formation in the middle, they that flattened it and used it as a makeshift round table. Surrounded by chairs and stocked with papers, it was a very well used room. Maelona sat at the head of the round table, in a provisional throne. To her right, Adeen. To her left, the highest ranking surviving member of the parliament. A mage, by the name of Cedwyn. He was a professional in healing magic, invaluable to the colony. Down the table were mismatched, Lieutenants, High Mages, and Heads Of Department. Maelona broke the silence,   
“Colonel, report.”   
At the far end of the table, The Colonel, a woman with tanned skin and frizzy red hair read from her report.   
“We have scavenged the abandoned village to the North, very little was found. Mostly canned food and jarred preservatives. However, the local hospital was left surprisingly untouched. We were unable to bring back all the medical supplies, but most was brought back. I ordered another platoon to go out today and take the rest.”   
The Blonde Lieutenant, who Maelona came to find out went by Morrigan, piped in.   
“Did you happen to run into trouble at any point?”   
“On the way we were attacked by a band of raiders, no casualties. Other than that, smooth sailing.”   
“No sightings of the dragon described by Cadet Pruitt?”   
“No sightings, Lieutenant.”   
Adeen added into the conversation,   
“Cadet Pruitts report is unlike any other dragon I've ever seen, he described it as 'awkwardly quadrupedal’ as if it wasn't meant to walk on four legs. He also described the face as 'oddly human’ the eyes had something more behind them. Typically younger dragons aren't intelligent, but this one seemed to have a certain Sapience.”   
“General, if I may suggest without being considered insane, a shapeshifter?” Morrigan stated.   
“Lieutenant, do you know how long it's been since shapeshifting magic has been practiced?”   
“With all due respect, if anyone should know the unlawful and secret practice of ancient magic it should be someone from the Hyland family.”   
Adeens fists clench and her face heats up. Maelona steps in, placing a hand over Adeens.   
“I understand what Lieutenant Morrigan is attempting to say, however insensitive it was. Both The General and I are well aware of the illegal practice of magic. We both come from families of mages. However, the both of us know shapeshifting magic was phased out even before the outlawing of magic in Lady Eirwins time.”   
“I apologize for offending you General, my intention was to make a point. Even if it is a lost magic, there are beings that live longer than any of us could comprehend. Just because a magic is lost to mortals does not mean it is lost to others.”


End file.
